The present invention relates to the art of fishing and, more particularly, to the field of recreational fishing and provides a submersible float capsule for imparting buoyancy to a fish hook.
As is well known in the art of fishing, lead weights or sinkers are commonly attached to a fish line and the hook is attached to a leader affixed to the line at a location such that the hook is approximately 6 inches to 3 feet from the sinker. The distance between the sinker and the fish hook is calculated such that the fish hook will be a preselected distance above the bottom of the body of water when the sinker weight rests on the bottom. There are known float devices attached to fish lines to impart buoyancy to the fish hook and bait attached thereto but some of the known devices suffer from the disadvantage that they must be attached to one side of the line which connects the weight to the hook resulting in possible interference of the hook with the line to which it is attached and entanglment. Devices for imparting buoyancy to fish hooks should be readily detachable from the fish line and relatively inexpensive since such devices are frequently lost if the fish line breaks.